


Everything

by Tamix13 (orphan_account)



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 01:06:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8645254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Tamix13
Summary: Newt wakes up before Credence and has to take a moment to admire this person that he's come to love.
“You can’t love everything about me.”“How do you know that I can’t?”





	

Newt woke up first for once.

Usually it was Credence who got up first, the habit of waking up early drilled into him from years of living with Mary Lou.

But this time it was Newt waking up first due to the sun slanting in through a crack in the blinds and straight into his face.

Grumbling, he was about to reach for his wand to spell the curtains all the way closed, when he happened to glance down at the boy next to him.

The sun that had been so rudely shining into Newt’s eyes was haloing Credence’s hair, highlighting the blue, crow’s feather-like sheen to it. It also added a golden tint to pale skin, and Newt had to pause for a second just to admire.

He found that he was actually enjoying being up before Credence. Seeing the boy like this, so calm and peaceful, was comforting to Newt. There were no worry lines on Creed’s face and his lips were upturned into a slight smile. Newt didn’t want to wake him, but he found his hand reaching up almost of its own accord to stroke a couple of long curls of ink black hair away from Credence’s face, brushing his fingers over a sharp cheekbone. 

Credence’s eyes opened slowly and he blinked sleepily, hand coming up to rub at his eyes in a childlike fashion. Newt caught the hand gently as it came back down, pressing kisses to each of the knuckles in a moment of sudden adoration. Credence blushed, a faint smudge of red across his cheeks and buried his head back into the pillow. 

But Merlin, he was beautiful when he was so happy and content. There was no fear in those dark eyes for once, no shying away from touch or affection. 

“You’re so beautiful, love.” 

The words just slipped through Newt’s lips, he hadn’t really meant to say them out loud.

But he didn’t regret it, especially when he saw Credence smile against the pillow, half hidden by it and by his hair. 

“Especially your smile. I love to see you smile.”

Credence curled up further, trying to hide the fact that he was grinning like a fool and blushing brightly. But Newt would have none of it; he laid down next to Credence, pulling the boy into his arms and wrapping them together tightly.

“I love that you can smile so freely now. But I still cherish your smiles as much as I did when you felt like you couldn’t smile. You’re so gorgeous, Cre. So gorgeous and all mine to love. And I’m glad that you let me love you.” Newt smiled then. “Even though you’re trying to hide.”

“S’not my fault!” Credence protested, voice slurred and muffled by the pillow. “You’re making me blush!”

Newt leaned down to kiss the small part of Credence’s red cheek that he could see, that wasn’t hidden by the pillow.

“I love your blushes too, darling. I love every little thing about you, from your head to your toes.” He kissed the top of that raven head, just to prove his point. 

“Newt!” Credence protested with a giggle.

“But I do!”

“You can’t love  _ everything _ about me.”

“How do you know that I can’t?” Newt said stubbornly. “Because I do. I love who you are, that you’ve come so far away from the people who have hurt you. That you’ve experienced all this tragedy and you’re still looking for the light in life. I love your bedhead, even though you don’t. I love your smiles when you’re  _ really _ smiling. I love how you help me take care of my creatures, and how you try to help every animal you see. I love how you’re comfortable with sleeping alone, but you’ll still sleep in my bed, and that you’re not afraid to tell me when you have nightmares. You’re a very special person, Credence, and I’m very glad that you’ve let me into your life.”

Credence had been listening to this all with his head still buried in the pillow, but now he raised it, staring at Newt incredulously.

“You...you love all of that about me?”

“That and everything else.”

Acting on a whim and a surge of courage, Credence leaned forward and pressed a gentle kiss to Newt’s mouth, the first one that he’d actually initiated. Usually Newt would initiate and let Credence either commit or back away.

But after Newt had said  _ all that _ about him…

Credence pulled away, the both of them smiling, and then went back to peck an even softer kiss to Newt’s lips.

“I love you too.”

Another first.


End file.
